Alliance
by LadyGrey0612
Summary: AU: The four houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin held the utmost importance in magical Britain. Its members were sought out for their knowledge, their strategies, their loyalty and above all else, their wealth. A week after his sixteenth birthday, Harry Potter the eldest son of Lord James Potter becomes the Duke of Gryffindor. What will he be known for?
1. Asscesion

**A/N: Just a tester. Trying something new and I don't own a thing, everything goes to the one and only J.K Rowling.**

 **LG**

Introduction

The four houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin held the utmost importance in magical Britain. Its members were sought out for their knowledge, their strategies, their loyalty and above all else, their wealth. Each house had three levels within their nobility. There was the Duke, the head of the family name, then by his own choosing, an earl and then by the earl's heir, the lord. Today, three of the family names have a duke which they can claim as their own. There is Lord James Potter, the Duke of Gryffindor, and Lady Amelia Bones of Hufflepuff and Lady Daphne greengrass by the death of her mother Grace, of Ravenclaw and by prima nocta, Lord Sirius Black of Slytherin.

Lord James Potter with his wife Lily has two children, two sons. The eldest, Harry James would stand to inherit the Gryffindor name, making him an Duke. The second son Charles, younger by a year was to inherit the Potter name and occasion that Lord Black did not produce an heir, the dukedom of slytherin as well.

Both boys knew that because of their importance in society that they would have to be married soon and with their parents guidance.

They may know it however, it did not mean they had to like it.

One – Harry

Harry yawned as he knocked on his brother's door.

They were to go with their dad to Gringotts today, as he was going to step down from his dukedom and his earldom as Harry had his sixteenth birthday last week, meaning he had reached his age of majority. Charles, or Charlie as Harry like to call him, had to be present as he would become Earl Potter. He had been excited about becoming an earl for weeks, though harry doubted severely that his brother who enjoyed his sleep, would actually get up on early on the day.

How right he had been.

It was now going on nine and their dad wanted to go to the bank at 10 so they were able to go shopping for school things afterward, as Harry and Charlie would be going back to Hogwarts in two weeks, for Harry to start his sixth year and Charlie to start his fourth. Both boys were excited to go back to school as the whole summer had been devoted to his father telling them their list of eligible wives. If Harry was honest, he would have rather married for love like his father did, then again, he wanted to reserve his judgement for when he met the girl that his parents thought would be wonderful for him to marry.

Even if he had to suffer his father's sarcastic comments the entire time, he would bear it.

After receiving no answer from his brother, Harry looked around before flexing his wrist opening the door via a non-verbal , wand less 'Alohamora.' He wanted to keep the talent of performing magic wandlessly and non-verbally to himself, as he knew that his father would only use it to boast about how 'great the Gryffindor line' would become. And quite frankly, he did not need to hear it again, nor would he want to annoy Charlie.

As he walked into the room, Harry grinned. His brother was currently sprawled across his bed spread dangled with his feet dangling over the edge. Beyond his snoring form, Harry nearly burst out laughing when he saw the robes that their dad have had made for him for being earl Potter, hanging up against the wardrobe door. Charlie clearly hadn't touched them t=since his mother had put them their last night. Harry really needed to wake Charlie up, or he was going to be lynched. For Charlie because he hadn't got up in time, and for Harry, well he was the eldest, he should have known to wake his brother.

Sometimes, Harry hated being the elder sibling.

So it was with amusement that Harry kicked Charlie awake and proceeded to clean up his room with a few tidying spells that he had learned from their mum who was determined that one of her children would inherit her OCD tendencies. After the room could be deemed acceptable, meaning the floor could be seen, Charlie opened one eye and groaned at Harry's smug expression. Sitting up, the younger Potter scion rubbed at his eyes and asked 'What time is it?'. Now chuckling, Harry replied as he walked out the room, '9:15, I would be VERY fast if I were you.'

After breakfast, Harry had to keep biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. When Charlie had finally appeared at breakfast at half nine, their mum had gave him a look which meant 'buy an alarm clock'. After the school things of course. Their dad had started laughing as soon as their mother was out of earshot, and had spent ten minutes stage whispering to Harry 'Me thinks that your brother is in danger of getting alarm spells.'

Now they were walking down the hall way of gringotts with Harry and Charlie either side of their dad. At the end of the hall, Harry grinned as he saw his two friends, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley, who were the sons of the earl of Gryffindor and lord Gryffindor. The earl and the lord with their sons had to be present as they had the option to agree to an alliance with the New Duke pf Gryffindor, i.e Harry himself. It was really just a legal formality. After Harry signed the agreement of accepting the Dukedom from his dad, their family account manager, Snagrooth turned to Frank Longbottom 'Lord Longbottom, do you accept to become political and economic allies with the new Duke of Gryffindor?'

Frank agreed, but Harry could swear that he and Neville were fighting laughter. When the goblin turned to Arthur Weasley, lord Gryffindor, and The Weasley patriarch gave Harry a sheepish smile 'I will accept an alliance with you Lord Potter but I need to ask about my daughter. It's just she had a proposed marriage contract-' Harry held up his hand stopping the elder man 'Mr Weasley if it's okay with you I'll talk to Ginny and see what she wants to do as I know that she probably doesn't really want to marry Malfoy.' This time, all of the occupants in the room, goblin included, had to fight from bursting into laughter.

Snagrooth smiled 'Harry, why don't you speak with Mister Weasley and his children in another conference room regarding Ginevra weasleys arrangements? I will have griphook bring you the Gryffindor and Peverell ledgers while you wait.' After he had gotten the okay from his dad, Harry stood and gestured for the weasleys and the longbottoms to follow him. Outside, Harry gave Neville and his dad a respectful nod 'Good to see you Nev, see you soon yeah?' The cheerful boy nodded enthusiastically 'Yep Harry I'll send you an owl ok?' Harry nodded and Neville and his father left, leaving Harry with the two weasleys.

Mr Weasley spoke before Harry could 'I'll go and find my sons and Ginny Harry, I'll meet you two in the conference room ok?' Harry nodded and after Griphook appeared, the two boys followed the goblin while Mr Weasley went to the main hall to use the floo. Once they were in the conference room by themselves, Harry opened the Gryffindor ledger and started to read while Ron grinned 'So have I to start calling you milord? Or your grace? I personally will take the mick out of you more if I would call you 'your grace?'' Harry rolled his eyes and put down the Gryffindor ledger to smirk at one of his best mates. Putting on the pompous tone he had heard often in Draco Malfoy's speech, and looking Ron in the eye 'Well my father would hear about if you dared not to call me 'your grace'' .

Both boys stared each other in the eye for five minutes before they both burst out laughing.

And that was when Mister Weasley with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny in tow appeared in the room. Almost immediately, the two boys quieted but were still smiling. Harry tried his best to keep an emotionless mask on. As head of the Gryffindor line, one of the requirements were that Harry needed to approve of any marriage that occurred, wither within his own family, the earls family and the lords. Harry had been horrified when his dad had told him, but he knew he needed to do it.

It didn't help that Harry had known Ginny since she had been yay high.

So, Harry sat on the left side of the table while the weasleys, with Ginny directly opposite him and mister Weasley on her left and Bill on her right and the rest of her brothers of either side of them. Harry breathed deeply before speaking 'I will dissolve your marriage betrothal to the Malfoy heir Ginny if that is what you want' Ginny grinned, letting Harry know that she wanted the betrothal dissolved, so he continued 'Furthermore, I will let you choose your own husband but you will need to have your dad's approval and then mine before you can marry. I'm sorry but that's really all I can do at the moment. I would need to discuss anything else closer to the time ok?'

Ginny nodded and Harry glanced at the other Weasleys 'Is that ok? I know people will probably gossip when the news of the dissolve breaks, but that's all I can do with regards to the law.' All of the Weasleys nodded and Mister Weasley got to his feet and offered Harry a hand 'Thank you harry. Im sorry but we need to attend to other things.' Harry nodded and he sat back down and opened the Peverell ledger. Five minutes later, his dad and Charlie appeared and the trio left for the Alley. While Charlie was getting fitted for new robes as Harry didn't need any, James asked him what he had did with the Weasleys. Once Harry explained, James nodded in approval and slapped him on the back 'good going Prongslet, and your right there really isn't anything else you could've done. I'll talk to Sirius about Okaying the dissolve ok?' Harry nodded.

After Charlie got his robes, the two boys got their new books, potion ingredients( Harry had argued with his mum for three days straight about it, but she still won ) , and the famous alarm for Charlie, James led them both into the ice cream parlour. After getting a booth at the back of the store, James smiled 'Now, as you are a Duke and an Earl, you will be able to get a familiar. Harry as you are the Duke, you must acquire a familiar from the breeder at the end of the alley called 'Rathbone Menagerie' okay? I'am sorry but you'll need to do it by yourself as it's a sort of rite of passage ok?' Harry nodded and after getting directions from his dad, left the ice cream parlour.

Harry nearly got lost in finding the familiar shop, as he had to detour via Gringotts before he could buy his familiar. He got there eventually, and when he did he smiled at the shop owner who looked ready to bow 'It's ok, don't bow I'm just hear to get my familiar.' The owner nodded 'The Gryffindor dukedom right? you know the process son?' When Harry shook his head, the owner explained 'You will take the Gryffindor potion son, and the animal which the potion believes is suited for your character will appear like a patronus ok?' Harry nodded and when the owner measured out the potion into a glass, he drank in in one, nearly choking on the taste. It was nearly as bad as the polyjuice potion.

After a couple of seconds, a animal appeared on the counter before Harry. It seemed like a dog a normal dog at first, but then it's snout became longer and its ears more pointed. Once it was fully formed, Harrys eyes widened and the shop owners whistled. 'That's a dire wolf. Wow. You're going to be one great leader son.' Harry blinked owlishly at the owner _dire wolves are rare in Britain._ The store owner seemed to read his mind as he grinned 'don't worry son, I may have had a delivery of a litter of pups from a good source, follow me.'

Doing as he was told, Harry moved around the counter and followed the man to a room in the back where he could hear multiple yipping.

The owner ushered him inside and shut the door before sitting beside the barrier, which beyond it six pairs of six curious eyes watched, tails wagging. The owner gestured to the pups ' Have a look at them son and the one that you feel is yours is your familiar. I'll be right outside the door just knock.' Harry thanked the owner but before he left, Harry asked 'Sorry what's your name sir?' The owner gave him a grandfatherly smile 'Alexander Rathbone son, but you can call me Alec.' Harry grinned 'Thanks Alec.' Moments later, Harry was alone with the puppies. There were of all different colours, but there was one that Harry made Harry smirk.

It sat at the near back and was ebony in colour. And was obviously going to be long haired when it was older by how fluffy it was. Intrigued, Harry leant forward and offered the puppy his hand. It turned its head and licked his hand, showing a line of gleaming pearl teeth. Harry laughed and the puppy ambled closer to his hand as he tried to pull away. As the puppy seemed to chase his hand around the enclosed space, Harry shook his head at it's stubbornness. After a couple of minutes, Harry gave in and picked the puppy up, where to his delight it burrowed into his chest. Shaking his head again, Harry turned and knocked on the door.

Ten minutes later, Harry was walking down the hall of Gringotts with his new familiar tucked into a pocket inside his cloak. After he had paid for the puppy, Alec had directed him to a shop further down the alley which specialised in travel cloaks and others. Now he was making sure his puppy whom he had named 'rick' was secure within his cloak before stepping into the fire.

When he stepped out on the other side, he was met by his mum and dad who had been sitting on the couch opposite the fire place, obviously waiting for him to come back. His dad rubbed his hands together 'What did your animal look like then Harry? Charlie got my phoenix' Harry laughed as he could hear the annoyance in his father's tone. There was one thing that was known about James Potter, was that he adored his phoenix who was called, ironically enough, 'Fire'. Rolling his eyes, Harry reached into his cloak and scooped out his new familiar who opened his blue eyes and smiled at James who clapped his hands together 'Woohoo! My sons got a direwolf!' Rolling her own eyes, Lily reached out and rubbed Rick's ears. When the puppy moved its head in closer to his mum's hand, Lily offered harry a small smile 'Perfect match in my opinion.'


	2. Back to school

**A/N: Hey, me again. Listen about the ages of Harry and Charlie. Harry is sixteen and Charlie is about to turn fifteen**

 **Again don't own a thing, and thanks for the follows. Wouldn't mind a review though ;-)**

 **LG**

'So when's the wedding Daph?'

Daphne greengrass slowly brought her head up to meet her three friend's smug expressions. She was currently with her fellow Ravenclaw, Hermione, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Cho Chang had disappeared to look for her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory and Ernie was off with Zacharias Smith and Justin flinch-fletchy. The Gryffindor's weren't on the train as they had been called to school early by the headmaster two days before. Daphne narrowed her eyes at Hermione and Hannah who were humming the wedding march and Susan who was clearly stifling laughter. Mustering all of the courage she had, Daphne ground out 'I don't know what you are talking about.'

That did it.

While Susan and Hannah exploded into silent laughter, Hermione shot her a knowing look 'Oh come on Daphne you know as well as us that now Harry has became Duke that his parents will want him to marry one of us as they would want the hufflepuff or the ravenclaw lines united with Gryffindor. And as I have a boyfriend, Susan has hers and Cho has hers which leaves you.' Daphne knew she was grasping at straws, but she still spluttered, pointing at Hannah 'What about Hannah! She is lady hufflepuff, she comes from a long line of nobility.' The girl herself snorted 'Yeah, I know that but I am currently in love, so that leaves you dear lady of the Ravens.'

Daphne turned and stared out of the window, refusing to look at any of them while they laughed at the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Daphne knew very well that her father was keen to see her marry harry as she had known him since they were both toddlers as her mother and his had been best friends at Hogwarts. She just would rather her father not have the satisfaction of her marrying someone that _he_ thought ideal for her. She wanted to marry someone because she wanted to and not because her father advised it.

After some time, Hermione deciding to change the subject said 'So did you hear about the new familars?' Daphne nodded, happy to have a change of subject. Susan grinned as she stroked her cat's head 'Yeah, I must say our familars are similar to the family meanings Daph.' Daphne blinked at her 'How so?' Susan smirked 'Well you have your Raven, Raven of Ravenclaw, I have my cat here , cats are known for being good natured, plus I have my phoenix which has the powers of healing and Harry has his wolf which means he is destined to be a great leader of wizards and witches, hence, similar to what our families are known for.'

The four girls nodded, understanding her meaning while Hannah started laughing. When the other three looked at her inquiringly, she shrugged and retorted ' I was just imagining McGonagall's face if the three of you turned up with a lion cub, an eagle and a badger for the new school year.'

The comment set the girls into new fits of laughter.

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade hours later, the girls were met by a surprise on the platform. Professor McGonagall was standing holding a scroll and tapping her foot gently on the platform. When she saw the four girls, a rare smile spread across her features and she ushered them over. Once they were all together, she held out the parchment to Daphne ' I've already sent Miss Chang and Mister Macmillan on their way. If you touch this you will be sent to the founders chambers in the school, you will eat the feats there and Harry will fill you in alright?' The four nodded and after a moments hesitation, grabbed the scroll and instantly felt a tug at their navels.

Moments later, the four were standing in a circular room that had a fireplace and couches to their right and right in front of them were steps leading up to a long table that was similar to the professor's table in the great hall except instead of one grand chair in the middle like Dumbledore's, there were four and each chair had a banner engraved on the back. On the extreme right was the Slytherin house seat, then the Ravenclaw, then the Gryffindor and eventually the hufflepuff. As he was the acting representation for Slytherin, Charlie was sitting on the far right, then there was a space, then Harry and then another space. The other were spaced out in the table around them and the girls could tell that it was not by choice. So, shrugging their shoulders the girls split up Daphne slipping in between Charlie and Harry while Susan slipped in on Harry's otherside while Hannah and Hermione found their seats.

Once they were all seated, Harry handed out sheet's of paper to everyone. 'Right, the headmaster asked Ron, Charlie and I to come early because he wanted to explain that we have all got new timetables.' As everyone looked at their sheets, their eyes widened and Daphne turned to Harry 'Their all the exact same! Despite the fact I might add that Cho is a year older than us and Charles here is a year younger. What exactly is Dumbledore thinking?' Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to placate the obviously furious Daphne ' Daphne calm down. The new classes are the common classes that we all picked that we are going to have together and we will be the only ones in the class. The free periods are all the curricular that we've chosen. C'mon Daph tell me you didn't notice we have twice as many free periods as we are supposed to have?'

Daphne glanced down at her timetable again to find some of her previous free periods now had classes in them, the classes that she had chosen. Satisfied, she gestured for Harry to continue 'Right, and as you all know we need to live in the founders chambers as there are a duke and Duchess to represent each house for once and that hasn't happened in nearly a century. So this is where we are required to have meals during the day and the common room is free for all of us. The fireplace is connected to each of the house chambers. For example, if I was to go I would call 'Gryffindor chambers' and I would arrive in the common room for me, Charlie, Ron and Neville and our rooms are directly opposite the fireplace and have our names already inscribed. Understand?'

After receiving a series of nods, Harry himself nodded 'Well that's all that the headmaster had to say so shall we tuck in to the feast?' The others stared at him in confusion for a few moments before they realised.

The feast had arrived.


	3. Interlude(Sorry!)

Who do you think Harry should be with? Daphne, Hermione, Susan or Hannah? Need votes people

LG


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**A/N: Don't own a thing -Chapter in two parts, second will be in Chapter 5**

Harry walked to transfiguration with Daphne and Susan on one side and Charlie on the other.

It had been a week since school had started and Harry could say he was enjoying himself. There had been a few incidents when he had to pull Ron off of Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend, but other than that, it had went rather well. The headmaster had told him that there was going to be a ball in honour of his, Susan and Charlie inheriting their titles which would be held this evening. The four Dukes and Duchesses only had transfiguration left and if he was honest, Harry would give anything for it to be the longest lesson of his life.

It wasn't that he didn't like the dancing itself as he was a reasonable dancer, it was the ball. Because it was being held in their honour, they would have to be in their best robes and would be called your grace and milord for the majority of the evening. Unlike their father, Harry and Charlie disliked being the centre of attention because of their titles. For Charlie it was because he was anti-social as hell, For Harry it was because he didn't want to be treated differently because he was a Duke. It was the reason he didn't use his title to have an advantage on anything.

As they reached the transfiguration classroom, Harry tuned into the girls conversation only to stop in his tracks. They had been talking about him. Charlie, on seeing Harry stop and not wanting his brothers head to be bitten off by professor McGonagall or Susan and Daphne (Charlie honestly did not know which was worse) grabbed him and dragged him into the class and sat down. The sitting down action seemed to snap Harry out of his stupor because his head spun in the girls direction and he made to get up by Charlie reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

'Go over there now and you are liable to be cursed by at least three different witches and I know for a fact that Daphne's freezing spells are very cold and very sore on male anatomy.'

Harry, seeing the sense in his brothers words, sat down and instead resigned himself to muttering 'Please tell me why Susan was teasing Daphne about me?' Charlie stared at his brother, wandering if his brother who was secretly probably the most powerful wizard in the entire world, was truly thick. 'She was teasing her because Daphne likes you idiot. Are you really that oblivious brother of mine?' Harry was about to retort, but was cut off when McGonagall entered and the lesson started.

After the lesson, Harry did something that made all of the occupants of the room gape.

Tapping Daphne on the shoulder, Harry cleared his throat until the girl looked at him. When she did, he said 'Daphne, would you like to be my date for the ball?' That was when Harry witnessed something that had only been seen by one other person.

The stunned silence of Daphne Grace Greengrass.

While Daphne seemed to be under the influence of her own freezing spells, Susan piped up 'She'll go with you Harry. You and Charlie better go and she'll meet you later ok?' Harry gave her a grateful nod and once he and Charlie were out of the room, Susan giggled 'You can unfreeze Daph.'Daphne glared at her halfheartedly before the professor spoke up which caused both girls to jump as they had forgotten she was still in the room.

'Ms. Greengrass I would go with him if I were you. I believe you will have an excellent time at the ball and Harry will be a true gentleman, something you could probably not say for a good many of us here at Hogwarts.'

Daphne gave the transfiguration teacher a shaky nod and fled the room. Once her friend was gone, Susan turned to the professor 'Professor, not that I doubt Harry would be anything other than a gentleman, but what has you so sure.?' Minerva smiled at the hufflepuff 'Because , when he asked her I had a great sense of nostalgia.' Susan raised an eyebrow 'how so professor?

'Because James was the exact same when he asked Lily out and she accepted.'

The ball overall was a success. Harry, Daphne , Susan and Charlie were outside sitting talking on the lawn. Daphne was nestled on Harry's shoulder while Charlie was sitting on Harry's right while Susan was on Daphne's other side. The four had retreated to the cool open night air to get some peace and quiet from everyone else. Susan was about to comment on the lovely stars when a stag patronus came racing up to them that made Harry and Charlie tense. Once the stag arrived in front of Harry it spoke:

'Lord Sirius Black, Lord of the house of Black, high Duke of the house of Slytherin has been murdered by the hand of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Long Live Charles, the new Duke of Slytherin, Boys prongs and padfoot have been separated for a delayed time but I believe they will be reunited –prepare.'


End file.
